Beneath Your Beautiful
by trustxbelieve
Summary: "How 'bout it, lass. Care to be a pirate's drinking partner for the night?" "I don't know," she said warily. "Pirates are usually always up to something." "I'm not just any pirate, love. I'm Captain Hook," he said, waving his hook in her face. "I can personally guarantee that I am definitely up to something." *AU*
1. Chapter One

**Super nervous about posting this.**

* * *

"Why did I agree to dressing up as this, let alone agree to coming in the first place," Emma groaned as she walked into the overcrowded frat house.

"Because it's Halloween," Mary-Margaret said as she straightened out the wrinkles in her Snow White costume."

"And it's the one day a year a girl can dress like a slut," Ruby said as she adjusted her cleavage in her costume."

"So what's your excuse for the other 364 days?" Emma asked with a smirk. "Pretty sure Granny wouldn't approve of that outfit, Red."

"Laugh all you want, Swan. I'm on the hunt for a wolf," she said with a wink. "You'll thank me for your costume when some guy is begging you to try out those handcuffs because God knows you _need_ to get laid."

"Thanks," Emma said, her tone heavy with sarcasm.

"What I'm here for," she smiled before sauntering away.

"Just have fun tonight," Mary-Margaret said with a soft smile. "You should have some fun."

"I'll try."

"Hello ladies," David said as he walked over with drinks for the girls.

"Prince Charming?" Emma asked and he nodded happily. "You guys are actually nauseating. Why do you have to be that couple?"

"Always the romantic, Emma."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged. "Not feeling the love much lately."

"Yeah, speaking of that," David said uncomfortably. "Neal's here."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I tried to get him to leave, really," he said earnestly. "He showed up with Tamara, and her step-brother is Greg Mendell."

"Who is in this frat as well," Emma sighed. "This is even more of a reason for me to go home."

"Quite the opposite, love," Killian Jones said as he walked up next to David. "It's even more of a reason to say and drink."

"Because that's the healthy way to handle this," Emma rolled her eyes."

"Because running away from your problems is any better," he countered.

"I think we'll leave you two alone," Mary-Margaret said as she pulled David away, but not without the oh-so-subtle wink in Emma's direction.

"How 'bout it, lass," Killian said in his thick, Irish brogue, his signature smirk plastered on his face as he looked down at her, which always meant trouble. "Care to be a pirate's drinking partner for the night?"

"I don't know," she said warily. "Pirates are usually always up to something."

"I'm not just any pirate, love. I'm Captain Hook," he said, waving his hook in her face. "I can personally guarantee that I am definitely up to something."

"Well, when you put it that way," she said, noticing Neal staring at her. "Lead the way, Captain."

She followed Killian toward the makeshift bar in the corner and waited as he rummaged around and watched when he smiled victoriously once he found what he was searching for.

"Rum?" she asked as he passed the bottle to her before grabbing another. "Really?"

"Pirate," he said, his tone implying he really didn't need to give a further explanation. She raised an eyebrow at him before he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yo ho and a bottle of rum."

"Aye, Captain," she said with a smirk.

"Can't say I'm used to such friendliness on your part, lass," he said as they walked over to couch in the corner that wasn't occupied by inebriated individuals.

"Don't get used to it, won't last long," she said as she opened the bottle and took a sip. "This is kind of disgusting."

"It's an acquired taste, Swan," he said as he took a swig from his own bottle. "Acquire it."

"Why are you sitting with me right now?" she asked out of curiosity.

They weren't exactly friends, and they barely ever got along. They were really only somewhat civil toward each other because she was best friends with Mary-Margaret and David is his fraternity brother. If it weren't for them, Killian and Emma would have no real reason to ever speak.

"Can't a lad spend the night with a beautiful girl and just enjoy her company?"

"No," she said with a glare. "You enjoy my company about as much as I enjoy yours."

"Immensely?"

"Barely."

"Fine, fine," he sighed. "I'm having a bit of a ladies' problem. They all want me, and there just isn't enough of the Captain to go around, as much as I would like there to be."

"Bullshit," she called him out. "You can't lie to me, no one can. I know right away."

"Milah's here," he finally said, knowing she was right. "Jefferson told me she was asking for me earlier."

"Jefferson's mad as a hatter, you took him seriously?"

"Not really, but then August told me and that boy can't lie for the life of him."

"Scratches his nose every time he does," Emma nodded. "Haven't spoken to her since she went back to Russell?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "Don't particularly care to either. Don't know why she's around, no one really wants her here."

"Her and Neal seem to have the same train of thought," she grumbled as she glanced over at where he was standing with Tamara. "He's got some balls being here."

"Really now?" Killian said with a smirk. "And why is that?"

"He _knows_ Mary-Margaret dates David and would ultimately drag me here with her. So he shows up with _her_ and then proceeds to stare at me for a majority of the night," she said angrily as she flipped Neal off when she caught him looking again. "It's unnerving."

"That's even more of a reason to get drunk," he said as he clinked their bottles together. "Drink up, love."

"Looks like your girl spotted us as well," she said as she took a sip from the bottle and cringed. "Alright, I know you're really basking in this pirate thing, but you're going to have to get me a beer, I can't drink this shit."

"Probably for the best, come with me," he said as he pulled her off the couch and toward the stairs."

"Jones, where are you bringing me," she questions as she stopped.

"I have beer in my room. No, I am not trying to sleep with you," he said when he saw the look she was giving him. "I'm not leaving you downstairs alone while Neal continues to watch you and Milah will probably assume my intentions are not as pure as they actually are. It's a win-win for both of us."

"Pure intentions my ass," she snorted, but still followed him up the stairs, never letting go of his hand. "Your intentions are about as pure as the Hudson River."

"Do you want my beer or not, Swan?" he said in a huff as he held the beer bottle out of her reach. "Then no more comments about my intentions."

"But then we won't have anything to talk about," she said as she grabbed the drink from him.

"Maybe we won't have to talk then, love," he said as he moved closer to her, getting all up in her personal space and making her feel on edge with how he was looking at her.

There was such intensity in his eyes that made his already deep blue irises look like the midnight sky, but she couldn't exactly read them since emotion was never and will never be her strong suit. The sound of someone crashing into a wall followed by a loud moan broke their moment, causing Emma to look everywhere but at him as he awkwardly cleared his throat and sat down on his bed.

"Wonder who that was," he said offhandedly.

"Probably Ruby and whoever she picked for the night."

"Graham," he said and she looked at him. "He was on the hunt tonight as well."

"And you're not?"

"How do you know I haven't already found my treasure?"

"Right," she said as she looked down at the bottle in her hands.

"What exactly happened with you and Neal, Swan?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," she told him, taking a sip of her drink for a distraction.

"You know, we're not all that different, Swan. Hurt by the people we loved, or thought we loved. Deciding it'd be best to hide behind some type of defense we've built."

"Stop pretending like you know me, you know nothing," she said defensively.

"Aye, love, I think I do," he said with a small smirk. "I would like to know more, but I can't foresee that ever happening."

"Good, saves me the time of telling you to back off."

"If you want me to back off, why don't you leave?"

"Are you kicking me out of your room?"

"No, I'm just saying that your actions don't match your words," he said challengingly. "You would have left long ago if you really enjoyed being around me as much as you said you did."

"Ruby is sleeping with Graham-"

"I doubt they're sleeping," he interrupted with a smirk.

"-And Mary-Margaret and David are in fairytale land and I'm not third-wheeling on that tonight."

"So that leaves you with me? You could just leave, you know."

"Yeah, you know what," she said as she stood up, a bit unsteady on her feet. "I think I might."

"Emma, Emma wait," he said, following her as she walked out of his room and grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"Get off, Jones," she said, pulling her arm out of his grasp and grabbing onto the railing to steady herself as she walked downstairs. "Just leave me alone."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Clearly someone can't handle her rum," he said as he walked behind her and placed his arm around her waist to steady her some more. "Go back upstairs and go to sleep."

"I think I heard her wanting to be left alone, Jones," Neal said as he walked over to the two of them.

"Want you to leave me alone too, Neal," Emma said, trying to get away from the two of them but Killian wouldn't let her go.

"Is he bothering you, Emma?"

"No, mate. I think you're the one bothering her. How about you leave my house and leave her alone."

"Emma, why don't we talk," Neal said, grabbing her hand but she quickly snatched it away and Killian moved in between her and Neal. "Excuse me."

"Swan doesn't want to talk to you."

"Don't need you to fight my battles for me, Jones."

"I know you don't, love," he sighed in frustration.

"Everything alright here?" David asked as he walked over to the commotion with Mary-Margaret.

"Neal was just leaving," Killian said as he glared at Neal.

"No, I wasn't."

"Emma," Mary-Margaret said as she moved next to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispered, but not feeling fine at all. She felt a few tears escape her eyes, but hastily wiped them away before anyone could see.

"We can go back to the dorms if you want to leave."

"No, don't let me ruin your night," she said with a forced smile.

"I think it's best you leave, Neal," David said calmly.

"He's my guest," Greg said as he came over with Tamara. "You can't kick out my guest, I live here too."

"He's right," David sighed. "Let's just move on from this and ignore each other. How about that?"

"I can talk to whoever I want to," Neal said defiantly. "And I want to talk to Emma."

"She doesn't want to chat with you, so I would stop. Now," Killian said angrily.

He glanced over at Emma and saw her nodding as Mary-Margaret softly spoke to her, wiping at her eyes quickly to keep everyone to see the tears that were obviously there; but he saw, and this just made him angrier.

"Emma, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Neal said as he ignored Killian and walked toward Emma. Mary-Margaret didn't look pleased.

"You have some balls telling me you're sorry while you stand there with her," Emma said through gritted teeth. "Don't come near me."

"You heard her," David said. "Leave her alone."

"If you'll excuse me," Emma said as she brushed past all of them and headed outside.

Killian restrained himself from turning around and knocking Neal out once she left, but couldn't stand to stay in the same room as him so he followed Emma outside even though it was probably the last thing she wanted. He knew he couldn't leave her alone.

"Emma," he said softly as he saw her sitting on the porch swing, staring out into the yard trying to regain her composure.

"That's new," she scoffed and continued when he stayed quiet. "I don't think you've ever called me Emma before. It's usually Swan, love, lass, or some other stupid name."

"Thought I'd change it up," he shrugged as he sat down next to her and began to slowly sway the swing back and forth. "I don't know how I feel seeing you like this."

"Like what? Drunk and dressed like a slutty cop?"

"Seeing you so unhappy because of a guy."

"Who said I'm unhappy," she said as she looked down at her hands. "Never been better, Jones."

"That's why you cried in there before?"

"I don't cry," she said quickly. "I have allergies, they were acting up."

"Yeah, I have allergies too," he rolled his eyes. "It's okay, you know. You're allowed to lose it every once in a while."

"I'm fine, Jones," she spat out, getting annoyed. "Go find Milah or someone else and just go away."

"You're not convincing anyone sweetheart," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, surprised when she didn't resist. "Definitely not convincing me."

"Why do you even care? I don't need someone else to give me some bullshit advice that doesn't help because they haven't gone through it so they don't really know."

"Aye, but I have gone through it," he said softly. "I don't want to give you advice, all I want to do is listen."

"You, listen?" she said in disbelief, but he just stayed silent as he nodded. "There's nothing to listen to. I walked in on him with Tamara, so I walked right back out. The worst part is that I trusted him, and it's no secret I'm not big on trust. That's what hurts the most. I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"You can trust me," he said softly as he brushed her hair away from her face. "I know I get on your nerves, and you sure as hell know how to push my buttons, but I'll be there for you. Always. I care because I care about you, Swan. I care a lot about you."

"I'm sorry about all those times I said we weren't friends," she said after a few moments of silence. "You're probably the only guy who has never let me down."

"Probably because you always expected me to," he said lightly. "Always a pleasant surprise when I prove you wrong."

"No," she said with a small smile. "I knew you'd be there when the rest weren't, somewhere deep down inside I knew."

"How drunk are you that you're telling me all this right now?"

"Drunk enough to know in the morning I told you something that you'll hold over my head for the longest time but not know what exactly I said," she said with a laugh.

"Then I'll have the overwhelming joy to tell you all about it in the morning," Killian said with a smirk. "Do you want to go back inside?"

"No, let's stay out here," Emma said as she rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed her hand in his. "If Ruby asks, we had sex on the porch. She's determined to get me laid."

"That's not a hard request to fulfill," he said with a smirk, returning to the Killian Jones she's grown to know and trust, and maybe eventually more.

"In your dreams," she laughed. "Never happening."

"Never said never, love," Killian told her. "You once said we'd never be friends, and now look."

"Sh," she said, placing her finger over his lips to keep him from speaking any more because she knew he was right. "Less talking, Jones."

* * *

"Emma, are you ready to go," Mary-Margaret asked as she walked out back with David and stopped and smiled when she saw her friend asleep and wrapped in Killian's embrace. "Well, would you look at that."

"I think she's in good hands," David said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Should we at least move them inside?"

"No, leave them. Look how happy she looks," Mary-Margaret sighed. "You think they'll stop being stubborn and realize they're meant to be after this?"

"Wishful thinking, sweetheart," he said. "You never know."

"I know," Mary-Margaret said with a knowing smile. "They'll find a way to each other eventually."

* * *

**Oh God, the last thing I need to be doing is posting another story lol. I've never written anything for Once Upon a Time, but I got really into it recently since I love the idea of Peter Pan as a little shithead and Captain Hook is just absolutely gorgeous and he needs to end up with Emma. **

**I've been writing stories for Pitch Perfect lately and I have run out of ideas for the story I had been working on. So, once I got my little obsession, I couldn't get the idea out of my head and I had to attempt to write something, and this is what I came up with. **

**Let me know what you thought, even if you thought it was complete crap. I _may_ continue it and see where it could go, so let me know your thoughts on that.**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**(BTW: Totally aware that that title is awful.)**


	2. Chapter Two

**I'm so glad you guys seemed to like this, hopefully you all like this chapter as well :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"So," Mary-Margaret said with a wide smile as she walked to class with Emma and Ruby. "The Halloween party was fun the other night."

"Oh yeah, a blast," Emma said sarcastically. "Ruby had a fantastic time from what I heard."

"Oh, I did," she said with a smirk. "Graham is just – wait a minute. You heard? We were all the way upstairs."

"Emma was with Killian pretty much the whole night," Mary-Margaret said.

"In his bedroom? Please, tell me you spent your time in there naked."

"No, God no," Emma said. "We just hung out, that's all."

"That's so disappointing, Emma. Especially he looked _so_ good; not that he doesn't always look good, but had I come across him before Graham, I might have tried to spend the night with the Captain."

"Yeah, well," Emma said awkwardly, trying to squash that weird feeling in her stomach at the thought of Ruby and Killian together. She wasn't jealous, no way.

"I'm pretty sure your advances would have been ignored," Mary-Margaret said. "I think Killian had his eyes on only one person that night."

"His door was shut when I passed by with Graham, and he commented that Killian only shuts it when there's a girl in there."

"David and I found you two on the porch swing, but when we checked again in the morning you two weren't there," Mary-Margaret said.

"I might have woken up in his bed," Emma said quietly. "But he was asleep on the couch in his room. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure about that? You were pretty drunk from what I heard," Ruby said. "It would be totally okay, I actually encourage the idea of something happening."

"Enough," Emma said, trying to get this uncomfortable conversation to end when Killian himself was standing in the hallway and spotted them. She couldn't believe her _fantastic_ luck.

"Morning, ladies," he said politely as his eyes landed on Emma and smirked. "Why does Swan look like she wants the floor to open up and swallow her whole."

"We were just discussing Halloween and it was brought up that Emma spent the night with you," Ruby said and Emma wanted nothing more than to strangle her best friend.

"Ah, yes. We were on the porch, one thing led to another," he said and trailed off with a wink toward Emma.

"Outdoors? I never struck you to be the adventurous type, Emma," Ruby said with wide-eyes.

"I'm done with this conversation," Emma said as she pushed on Killian's chest and all but dragged him into the classroom since they had class together. "You're an instigator, Jones."

"As memory serves, I implied exactly what you wanted me to tell Ruby," he said with a smirk. "Don't see what you're so upset about, love."

"I wasn't serious, dumbass," she said in an annoyed tone. They walked over to a pair of desks toward the back of the room and sat down. "And I was rather drunk when I said that. I'm never going to hear the end of this, you know."

"We could always make it true," he whispered in her ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine but did her best to conceal it.

"Let's not," she grimaced, but mostly at herself since a little voice in her head was telling her that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"As you wish, love," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "Maybe one day you'll come around."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one, Jones," she rolled her eyes. "And stop calling me 'love', it's irritating."

"That I cannot do," he said with a smirk. "Just rolls off the tongue so nicely."

"I could just rip your tongue out instead and problem solved."

"But why would you want to do that? You'd miss out on all the fantastic things I can do with it," he said with a wink. "I wouldn't want you to deprive yourself of such an experience."

"You're a pig," she laughed. "You know Neal texted me other day."

"Clearly he doesn't know how to take a hint."

"He wants to talk to me. To apologize for the other night and settle things between us."

"And you believe him?" Killian asked incredulously.

"Of course not, let's remember who you're talking to here," she rolled her eyes. "He's just pissed that I'm through with him before he could be through with me."

"He's a git," Killian said seriously.

"So are you," she said with a smirk.

"Yes, but I'm an incredibly attractive one."

"More like arrogant."

"I like to call it confidence."

"Arrogance," Emma said again before turning back to her notes.

"You want to come by the house later?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, knowing that Emma's inner nerd was coming out since she was seriously taking notes.

"Yeah, okay," she scoffed. "And just hang out with you? No thank you."

"That hurts, love," he said sarcastically. "Graham told Ruby to come over today too."

"Even more of a reason to spend alone time in my dorm."

"Mary-Margaret, Belle, and Ariel will be there as well," he said. Killian wasn't entirely sure why he was trying so hard just to get her to come over, but he knew for some reason he wanted to spend more time with Emma. "You can drink all my beer and I won't complain."

"Well, how can I refuse an offer like free alcohol," she said with a smile and he swears his heart fluttered a bit. She was turning him into a girl, and this was a major problem.

* * *

"Eric, what's this," Ariel asked as she held up a small box that was sitting on one of the shelves in the Delta house.

"It's, uh, a music box I think," her boyfriend responded after glancing over to see what she was curious about now.

"It doesn't play any music," she said, holding the closed box up to her ear. Emma rolled her eyes and she heard Killian choke back a laugh.

"You have to open it, sweetheart," Eric said and smiled when he saw her eyes light up when she lifted the lid and heard the music.

"And how exactly did she get into college," Emma muttered and Killian couldn't hold back his laugh this time.

"At least she's gorgeous, mate," Killian said and Eric scowled.

"Nice, Jones," Emma said. "Is everything about looks?"

"When you have brains like that one, yes."

"Anyone know where Ruby went?" Mary-Margaret asked, noticing the angry look Eric had as he glared at Killian, probably trying to think of every possible way to kill him without anyone noticing.

"Is that a serious question?" Emma said.

"She went somewhere with Graham," Belle said, barely glancing up from her book. "Mentioned something about the great outdoors and how a swan wouldn't beat her. I don't think swans are particularly vicious creatures though, so I'm not really sure what she meant."

"See what you started, Jones," Emma said angrily as she smacked his chest when he started hysterically laughing. "It's not funny."

"Oh, they went to one-up you guys," David said with a smirk. "You didn't tell her nothing happened?"

"No, I did," Emma said. "She's just stubborn and thinks I'm lying. Why would I do anything with him?"

"Rude," Killian said as he rubbed the spot on his chest that she hit. "The question should be why _wouldn't_ you do anything. I can completely understand why she would think you're lying."

"Does she think you two had sex outdoors?" Belle asked, and Emma and Killian nodded. "Ah, yes. That would make more sense; she didn't want _Swan_ to beat her, not a swan. I have to stop reading in public so I'll have more of an idea of what's going on."

"Why would she think that?" August asked.

"Because she's Ruby," Emma said shortly, wanting to desperately get off this topic.

"Swan, do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" Jefferson asked without looking up from his crossword puzzle.

"Uh, no? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was just asking," he said and gave her a giant smile that creeped her out just a bit.

"Okay," she said slowly, looking around the room to make sure she wasn't the only one who thought he was crazy. David just shrugged while Killian shook his head. "Right, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Free beer, remember?" she said as she headed upstairs to his room.

"Fetch me one, will you," he called out as she walked upstairs, she just waved him off.

Emma walked into his room and bent down to get the beers out of his mini-fridge; stopping when she noticed a picture she doesn't remember taking. It was from Halloween, which explains why she wouldn't remember it, but it was of her and Killian and they looked happy, almost couple like. It should have bothered her, especially since it was in his room, but for some reason it didn't, which worried her immensely.

She's known Killian for years, since high school when he transferred from Ireland their senior year he's always been apart of her group of friends. He's always been an nuisance, spewing innuendos at her every chance he got, and she's always given it right back to him. That's been their relationship for years, so why does it feel as if it's suddenly shifting to something more?

"I'm insane," Emma muttered to herself as she grabbed two beers and slammed the fridge shut before heading back downstairs. "I'm completely insane."

"Talking to yourself, love?" Killian asked when she bumped into him on the stairs. "You were taking a while, so I took that as a hint you were waiting for me."

"Here," she said, shoving the bottle into his hand.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay," he said in disbelief. "Well, I've got a problem."

"Can't say I care."

"Can you be the friendly Emma who was oh-so-pleasant to be around the other night for like five minutes," he said seriously and she stopped. "Milah's downstairs."

"Why?"

"She just kind of pops in whenever she feels like, and Jefferson being the daft boy that he is lets her in every time," he said and huffed in annoyance.

"You have some dumb friends."

"Surrounding myself with idiots makes me seem that much more smarter," he said with a small smirk. "That's why David and I pledged Delta Tau Chi, of course."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "Now, exactly why are you blocking my way down the stairs?"

"You help me out with Milah, I'll help you out with Neal. Deal?"

"I don't need help with Neal."

"Aye, lass, I think you do. Judging by the sounds I've heard come from your back pocket in the short time we've been standing here, I believe that's him blowing up your phone. You need my help."

"I don't think so, Jones," she said as she pushed past him. "Don't need you to fight my battles, so you can handle your own mess as well."

"Oh, Killy, there you are," Milah said as she walked over tom him and placed her hands on his chest, reaching up on her toes to kiss him but he turned his head. "Don't be like that."

"Like what," he said flatly as he moved her hands from his chest and walked away from her toward Emma, who was watching them and kind of felt bad for him. Neal might be a pain in her ass but Milah might be worse.

"I know you miss me, Killian," she said as she grabbed his hand, which he pulled out of her grasp immediately.

"I wouldn't say miss."

"Then what would you say?"

"I'd say that you should leave," Killian said. "And probably never come back."

"Oh, stop," she laughed, and Emma couldn't listen to much more of this girl. She took pity on Killian, knowing that she could hold this over his head for the longest time, and she wrapped his arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. This shut Milah up. "What's this?"

"Haven't you heard," Killian said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Emma's waist. "I'm off the market now."

"Aren't you Neal's girlfriend?"

"Not for a long time. He's available, and I'm sure you two will make a great match," Emma said, pinching Killian's side to make sure he wasn't enjoying this all that much.

"I don't believe this for a minute, Killian never liked you."

"Not true," he said quickly, glancing at Emma to make sure she knew he wasn't lying. "You never liked her because we were friends."

"I had a reason for not liking her, clearly."

"Cat fight," Jefferson whispered from the couch.

"Oh, Milah," Ariel said happily. "I need to ask you some questions about our marine biology homework."

"Now?"

"Yes, now," she nodded. "Let's go to the library, there's lots of books there with pictures."

"I take back what I said about her not being the brightest," Killian muttered as he watched Ariel drag Milah out of the house. "Your girlfriend is a gem, Eric."

"I've always thought so," Eric said smugly.

"You owe me," Emma said as she moved away from Killian and sat down by Mary-Margaret. "You owe me big time."

"That I do," he said as he sat across from her. "That was uncomfortable."

"Very," she said as she took a huge sip of beer and her eyes widened when Ruby and Graham came into the house through the back door, her hair filled with leaves and twigs. "Oh dear Lord, what is wrong with you?"

"The outdoors are not so great," Ruby said as she pulled a twig out of her hair. "I've got dirt in places dirt shouldn't be."

"Yeah, that wasn't one of the best ideas," Graham said as he placed a hand on his back for support.

"Why can't I have normal friends, just why?" Emma asked.

"At least life is never boring," Mary-Margaret said, ever the optimist.

"I don't think my life needs to be this exciting."

"Enjoy it, love. Knowing Milah, by tomorrow everyone will know that we're dating," Killian said with a smirk.

"You owe me your life, Jones."

"Aye, love. That I do."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I love reading what you guys have to say :)**

**Strange thought I've been ****having because _clearly _I've had too much time on my hands and my mind is in a far away place to avoid school: So, Emma's heart can't be pulled out as far as we know, right? I'm thinking this could be because she's a product of true love. Now, Henry's heart could be pulled out, which may mean that he's not a product of true love - hence, Neal is not Emma's true love, so it could be Hook. Like I said, too much time on my hands, but had to put that thought out there in the world.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Luckily for Emma, they were no longer in high school. No one was really interested in who she was dating, and everyone else didn't know who she was. Most of the people who knew Emma and Killian understood that Milah was insane and there was nothing going on, but the rumor has drawn some unwanted attention; mostly stares and questioning looks, as if they're trying to figure out for themselves what's really going on between Emma and Killian. Milah personally told Neal about how their exes had gotten together and didn't believe it until he thought back to Halloween, and then he got mad.

"Emma, open up," Neal said from the other side of the door as he knocked excessively.

"Go away, Neal," she said boredly as she tried to concentrate on her book, but no such luck.

"We have to talk about this."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"You're dating Jones."

"Why do you give a damn about who I may or may not be dating," she said, getting frustrated that he's essentially trapped her in her room. "Go away or I'll call security."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"This is useless," she muttered to herself. After a few moments of silence, she hoped that Neal had finally left. However, she heard another knock, but it wasn't coming from her door. "What the hell?"

"Hello love," Killian said as he stood on a ladder outside of her window.

"What in God's name are you doing, Jones?"

"Rescuing you, of course," he said with a smirk. "Mary-Margaret had called David to tell him Neal was outside your dorm, so I decided to save you."

"Thanks," she said dryly. "Now what?"

"You climb down the ladder after me and we go on our merry way."

"Is this even safe?"

"Graham and Eric are at the bottom, and it's not a very far drop," he said. "Besides, if you fall, I'll catch you."

"Yeah," she snorted as she threw whatever she needed into her backpack and put it on before going back toward the window. "I'm sure you would."

"Of course I would. A gentleman always catches his lady."

"You're about as much as a gentleman as I am," she said dryly as she climbed onto the ladder. "If I die, Jones, I'm haunting you in the afterlife."

"Still sounds lovely to me."

"Where did you get a ladder this tall from anyway?" she asked as they neared the bottom, feeling Killian's hands on her waist when she was almost off.

"Campus gardener had it in his shed, so we borrowed it," Graham said as he and Eric carried the ladder. "Jefferson distracted him with some nonsense."

"The lad does come in handy at times," Killian mused as he grabbed the end of the ladder to help his friends. "Well, now that we've rescued the damsel."

"Not a damsel," Emma said defensively. "Not my fault Neal's a complete lunatic and won't leave my hallway. What if he's still there when I get back?"

"There's always a place for you at the house," Eric offered politely.

"In my bed, of course," Killian added with a wink.

"I think I might take my chances with Neal," she glared.

"But seriously, Swan, you can stay by the house until he's gone," Killian said seriously. "He's clearly flown off the handle and I would feel better if you didn't go back, not alone at least."

"I am a big girl, you know," Emma said, getting irritated that he seemed to think she couldn't handle the situation on her own.

"Can you just please stop being stubborn and let me take care of you," Killian snapped as he pushed the ladder back against the shed. Eric and Graham made themselves busy as Killian moved closer to Emma, invading her personal space. "You owe me, I did just rescue you."

"I didn't ask to be rescued, and you owe me until you die for saying that I'm your girlfriend to get Milah off your back. Especially since that is what got me in this situation to begin with."

"Emma," he said softly, frustration coloring his tone. "I know you can take care of yourself, but Neal doesn't seem to be in the right state of mind. I would feel better if you just let me help you."

"Fine," she said after a few minutes of silence. She was a little worried Neal would do something, not that she couldn't handle it, but she did feel better knowing Killian wanted to help her. "Just because I'd rather see you get punched than me."

"Aye, I would much rather prefer that too," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began walking.

* * *

"Oh good, you're okay," Mary-Margaret said as she hugged Emma.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Neal's gone insane. He flipped out when Milah told him and has been on a warpath since. I've seen him pacing outside the dorms a few times already."

"He's clearly got issues," Emma muttered as she sat down on the couch. "Did you call campus security?"

"Yeah, but they obviously haven't done anything," Mary-Margaret said in frustration.

"I was about to call until I got rescued," Emma said as she glanced over at Killian.

"I'll call again, hopefully they'll get him out of there."

"Maybe I should just talk to him."

"That's smart," Killian scoffed. "The lad has gone completely postal."

"Well, I would like to sleep in my own bed tonight. If he's not gone within the next few hours, I'm dealing with it. On my own."

"The hell you are," Killian muttered, earning a glare from Emma and a small smile from Mary-Margaret.

"For right now," David said loudly to take control before Emma and Killian started fighting. "Let's just all hang out here, wait a little while, and then Killian can walk Emma back to the dorm."

"What the hell, David?"

"It would be better," he reasoned.

"Great, I forget that I'm a child," she said in a huff as she plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bloody well acting like a child," Killian said.

"Enough from you."

"Enough from both of you," Mary-Margaret said.

"No, no please," Ruby said with a wolfish smirk. "Please continue, the sexual chemistry that's just emanating from the two of you is fantastic."

"Don't even joke about such things," Emma said.

"Who says I'm joking?"

"For your sake it better be a joke."

"If I wasn't right, you wouldn't be so angry right now," Ruby said smugly.

"Hey guys, what's this?" Ariel interrupted as she held up something she grabbed off the coffee table.

"It's a hedgehog, darling," Eric said. "Well, a ceramic one."

"Seriously, how did you get accepted here?" Killian asked in amazement.

"She's not that dumb," Belle said from the corner, where she usually sat and read. "She's more observant and in tune than you all realize."

"As are you, love," Adam said as he kissed the top of Belle's head. "Even with her nose buried in a book."

"Talent I've acquired over the years," she said as she shut the book and smiled up at her boyfriend. "Now that you've all stopped bickering and telling each other what to do, shall we order some dinner?"

"She's right, she is smarter than she looks," Killian said quietly to Emma, who hummed in agreement.

* * *

"Looks like the coast is clear," Emma said as she walked down the hallway to her dorm room with Killian. She had realized she was fighting a losing battle with him and decided it would be easier on her to just accept his offer and walk back to the dorm with him. "You can go now."

"I've got nowhere to be," he said as he opened her door and let himself in, sitting down on her desk chair.

"Such a pain in the ass," Emma muttered as she threw her bag in her closet and grabbed her pajamas. It was late, she was tired, and she really wanted him to leave. "I have to change."

"Okay," he smirked as he leaned back in the change. "Don't let me stop you."

"If you're not going to leave, can you at least have the decency to turn around and not look?"

"As you wish," he sighed as he spun around toward the wall and waited patiently for her to change.

"You can turn around now," she said.

"Don't you look lovely," he said as he took her in, wearing just a tank top and plaid pajama shorts.

"You're a little shit," she rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face as she sat cross-legged on her bed and faced him. "I'm going to assume you're not leaving any time soon."

"Safe assumption, love," he nodded. "Everyone back at the house is with their significant other and that is not something I want to walk into."

"I don't blame you. I've walked in on Mary-Margaret and David a few times," Emma said and shuddered at the memory. "Any word from Milah lately?"

"I believe she's gotten the hint, but she's not too happy about it," he shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, well she can commiserate with Neal," Emma sighed. "I just really don't understand why he's acting like this. He's the one who was wrong."

"Aye, but I would do anything in my power to get a girl like you back in my life," Killian said and locked eyes with Emma. "Anything."

"Uh," she didn't know what to say, but was saved from having to say anything when there was a knock at her door. "I got it."

"Look before you," Killian began to say but sighed when Emma opened the door and Neal was standing on the other side. "Open it."

"What is he doing in your room?" Neal asked angrily.

"Can you just calm down for five minutes so we can maybe have a civil conversation?" Emma said angrily as she shoved against his chest to move him back.

"Fine," he seethed. "I can be calm."

"You need to stop this," Emma said and tensed a bit when she felt Killian's presence right behind her, but instantly relaxed. "You look like a crazy person, Neal. You're the one who cheated on me, you have no right to be acting the way that you are."

"I made a mistake, Emma. You don't know how much I regret it and I miss you, but I'm fighting for you. Fighting for us."

"There is no us, Neal," Emma said calmly. "I don't want to get back together with you, I can't do that to myself again."

"So instead you're with him?"

"It doesn't matter who I'm with or who I'm not with," she sighed. "You don't have a say in that; and whoever I date isn't in spite of you. It's because I'm happy with them. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I want you to be happy with me," he said quietly.

"That's just a tad selfish, mate," Killian said.

"I don't know what you see in this guy, Emma. He's scum."

"He's a better man than you ever will be, Neal," Emma said defensively. "He's kind, and he's caring, and yeah, he may be an asshole at times, but he's always been there for me. I think you should leave."

"Fine, if he's what will make you happy, then I'll go. But when he breaks your heart, which he will, just remember I warned you," Neal said before leaving. Emma closed the door and leaned back against it, closing her eyes and trying to process everything.

"I don't think I've ever heard you call me such nice things, Swan," Killian said with a smirk. "Mind repeating it for me once more so I can remember?"

"Shove it, Jones," she said, giving him a half-hearted glare. "The funny thing is he actually thinks we're dating. He really has some set on him."

"You would know," Killian said suggestively.

"I wouldn't, actually," she shrugged. "That's probably why he went to Tamara, actually."

"He's an idiot," Killian said seriously. "You're worth waiting for."

"Says the guy who makes every sexual joke and reference toward me at all hours of the day," Emma said with a smirk.

"Had I known you were such an innocent maiden, I would never have done such a think," he said jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sure," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, it is getting late. I should be heading back," Killian said as he moved to get off her bed but she grabbed his arm to stop her.

"The house is far, why don't you stay here?" she said quietly and without looking him in the eye. "Mary-Margaret won't be coming back any time soon."

"I wouldn't want to impose, I doubt her or David would enjoy the idea of me sleeping in her bed."

"So I'll sleep in her bed, you sleep in mine," Emma said simply.

"I wouldn't want to put you out, plus those sheets might not be .. _sanitary_, if you catch my drift."

"Uh," Emma said and groaned when she realized they weren't. "We'll figure something out."

"I can just walk back to the house, I am capable of doing that."

"Can you just please stay the night," she said in a huff. "Don't make me ask again."

"As you wish," he said as he began to pull off his t-shirt, his shoes already taken off and luckily he was wearing sweatpants. "How about we share the bed?"

"I don't know," Emma said warily. "I could just remake Mary-Margaret's bed."

"I'll be on my best behavior, Swan," he rolled his eyes. "Scouts honor."

"Okay," she finally conceded. She moved the covers back and allowed him to get in behind her. "I will kick you in your groin if you try anything, Jones."

"I don't doubt that, love."

"Killian," she said softly after a few minutes of silence, the room engulfed in darkness.

"Hm?"

"Thank you," Emma said as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest. He took this as an opportunity to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you thought :D**

**So, I can't wait until March for OUAT to come back. Like, I can't. I had to go straight to tumblr because I was freaking out. He found her a year later in New York. He tried to kiss her because he thinks they're true love! I can't even take it. Some of the ideas on tumblr are fascinating, like how this parallels Snow & Charming and Rumple & Belle. Both of the men tried to kiss their loves when they didn't remember and Snow and Belle flipped out. God I hope they end up together, my little fangirl heart can't take it.**

**I also found the Wicked Witch of the West to be interesting ****because one, I totally didn't see it coming because I don't think of the Wizard of Oz as a fairytale or as Disney characters, and two, this brings Dorothy into the story who is a young girl - possibly around Henry's age - who has a way into a different realm - could be Oz, could be the Enchanted Forest. Either way, this should be good.**

**Let me know what you're thoughts on the episode and any theories you have, I love hearing what everyone has to say :)**


End file.
